Mr. Bean's Mini
Throughout the series, Mr. Bean always has a mini with him. There are three different minis used by him. First mini Mr. Bean's first mini was an orange car only seen in Mr. Bean and was crashed at the end of the episode. Second mini The second mini was yellow in color and was used from "The Return of Mr. Bean" until "Back to School, Mr. Bean". In that episode, Bean found an identical mini and switched them so he wouldn't have to find a parking spot, unfortunately the identical mini in that space was to be used for a demonstration of an army tank, and his car was crushed in it's place, with the padlock on the side being the only salvageable part. Third mini This mini was also yellow and was used from "Tee off, Mr. Bean" until "Mr. Bean's Holiday". It is possible that this mini was the one that was supposed to have been crushed in "Back to School, Mr Bean" and that Bean took it in as his own after his was destroyed by the tank. It is also possibly the one on the animated series. Tivia *He uses a padlock to lock his car door for all of his Mini's. *Mr. Bean takes the steering wheel from his car when he leaves it, as seen in "The Trouble with Mr. Bean" and "Mr. Bean in Room 426". It is possible this is for anti-theft reasons, as the car thief (in "The Trouble with Mr. Bean") easily broke the padlock on his car and hot-wired it, but was unable to take it without the steering wheel. Mr. Bean - Bean's orange mini.PNG|Mr. Bean's orange Mini. I001841.jpg I035822.jpg Mini-1000-ado20-1980-1.jpg|Mr Bean Two Minis 316A23118F4DF289285017FC3019C4 mr bean.jpg Mr Bean car.jpg Restaurant1.png Resturant11.png Resturant12.png Resturant5.png Resturant6.png Resturant10.png Resturant15.png Resturant172.png Resturant171.png Resturant170.png Resturant17.png Resturant169.png Resturant166.png Resturant16.png Resturant173.png Resturant174.png Resturant175.png Resturant18.png I075211.jpg I257122.jpg I075212.jpg I402980.jpg Beanan2xf6.8145.jpg I199667.jpg Unkownjw1qk9.143.jpg I199666.jpg I257123.jpg Mini Cooper en Las Vacaciones de Mr. Bean (2007).jpg 158.jpg 445 mr bean car mr bean racer.jpg Beanan5zg4.6645.jpg Wanted53.png I257118.jpg Unkkowntrucksa0jv0.693.jpg Minihp.8764.jpg|Mr Bean Mini Cooper Toys I199669.jpg Bean saab car.JPG Bean4 saab car.JPG I257120.jpg Beanmovie1cc8.8044.jpg Beanmovie3ua9.483.jpg Mini2ku5.4205.jpg|Mr Bean Mini Cooper Car Lock Dsfdsf mr bean two minis.jpg Mr-bean-mini-in-a-police-chase-goodwood-revival-2009.jpg I037623.jpg Snapshot200606231159089vs.7670.jpg 116 mr bean car mini.jpg Cfim7.9159 mr bean goodnight.jpg 8411kg.1081 mr bean mini cooper cars.jpg I039380.jpg 47765881 mr bean mini drive car.jpg Conduire-mr-bean-mini.jpg 91784600.8881 mr bean truck.jpg 88432540.5144 mr bean truck.jpg Grv.6243.jpg Dunkin' Donuts logo.svg Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Dunkin Donuts Drive Thru Arby's 2013.svg Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Arby's Drive Thru 120px-Carl's Jr. Signage.svg drive thru mr bean.png|Carl Jr Drive Thru 120px-Hardee's Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Hardee's Drive Thru Sonic Drive In Logo soccer tournement Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Sonic Drive In Drive Thru 150px-In-N-Out.svg Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|In-N-Out Drive Thru Subway logo.svg Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Subway Drive Thru Taco Bell.svg Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Taco Bell Drive Thru 120px-Shakey's Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Shakey's Drive Thru Pizza Hut Logo Drive Thru Mr Bean.jpg|Pizza Hut Drive Thru 120px-KFC logo.svg Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|KFC Drive Thru 120px-Wendy's logo 2012.svg Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Wendy's Drive Thru 120px-Burger King Logo.svg Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Burger King Drive Thru Jollibee ph logo Drive Thru Mr Bean.jpeg|Jollibee Drive Thru Mcdonald's logo Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|McDonald's Drive Thru Fries King logo Drive Thru Mr Bean.png|Fries King Drive Thru 136px-Shell logo.svg Gas Station Mr Bean.png|Shell Gas Station 300px-Caltex logo.svg Gas Station Mr Bean.png|Caltex Gas Station Logo of Petron.svg Gas Station Mr Bean.png|Petron Gas Station 120px-Seaoil Logo Gas Station Mr Bean.jpg|Seaoil Gas Station 76px-Total.svg Gas Station Mr Bean.png|Total Gas Station Flying-v Gas Station Mr Bean.jpg|Flying V Gas Station 89px-PTT Public Company logo.svg Gas Station Mr Bean.png|PTT Gas Station Category:Cars